The Adventures of Ian: And What Happened Then?
by AshAndPikachuRock
Summary: Bet you guys didn't see this coming! Just my OC's (And mine idea too) of what happened next in an unfinished Tumblr fanfiction.
1. The fun begins!

Author's Note: Hey, my first author's note! How I came up with this, don't ask. Don't ask. Just my OC's idea of what happened next in an unfinished fanfic on tumblr. Before you start, I am AnimatedIanTerry on Tumblr just to let you guys know. And Aaron is a Lucario with a black spiked collar, and one more note: I am friends with the author of this fanfic, she mails me her updates on Tumblr.

Aaron the Lucario sat at his computer, paws at the keyboard. He clicked on the link to the Ian Terry Appreciation Blog, which was one of his bookmarks on Google Chorme. When seeing that chapter 2 of the fanfic was STILL not darn up, he growled. "Grrr! This will take forever! WHERE THE HELL IS CHAPTER 2?" He roared. But then he stopped, and said, "Hey... maybe if the author can't continue the story, then I can! Maybe I can make up what happens next! And I'll write it on !" he then clicked to and signed in. He opened up his notepad program and smiled, and began to type, starting with the real fanfic first...

The Adventures of Ian: And What Happened Next? By Aaron the Lucario

(This part, I give credit to the author.)

Chapter One: Ichigo High

Ian s POV

Today was my first day at Scientific Labs . What an original name. Anyways, today, I found out my lab partner is Rachel Reilly That sounds familiar .Maybe she was on Big Brother? Yeah, she was. Anyways, I ll get you guys up to speed.

I m Ian Terry. I won Big Brother 14. I m not good with people. I used to date Ashley Iocco. Used to. I don t want to talk about it. After graduating school, I got a job at this lab, and moved to Los Angeles, and well, you know the rest.

When I made it to the lab, Rachel was sitting in a chair watching a TV. Ichigo High was on.

Really? Ichigo High? That show is for 13 year old girls who spend their entire time sitting in front of a computer when they should be out in the world doing things. I said.

Hey, I like it, the art style is intriguing! No one gets between me and my Ichigo High! she said.

Yep, that was Rachel from season 12 and 13 of Big Brother.

How s Brendan? I asked.

He s fine. she replied.

Okay, so what exactly do we do? I asked.

I don t know We re supposed to do something with that TV, I think she said.

Well, what about these chemicals? I asked.

I don t know she replied.

I glanced at them, and noticed a really rare one Omnipuff-oxidrone. It was the most rare, and dangerous. I had to examine it.

I picked it up, and Rachel slapped it out of my hand, it hit the TV, and the lab room exploded. I was knocked unconscious.

A few hours later I woke up, and on my left was Rachel, who also woke up, and then on my right, was a girl who looked like something out of an anime Wait a minute! She was out of an anime! She was the girl on the television! She woke up and looked confused, then started yelling in Japanese.

Tasukete! Koko wa doko? A! Anata wa, hito wa daredesu ka? the girl yelled.

Calm down! I said, although it was no use, there was no way she knew English.

Wha? You speak-a da Engrish?

Um yeah, I think I mean, I am speaking it right now I replied.

She grinned.

I like you she said.

Uh, ...Okay . I replied, amazed at how quick this girl gets attached to people.

Whele am I? asked the girl.

Los Angeles .. I replied.

Oh Who ale you? the girl questioned.

I m Ian, who are you? I replied.

Yuki Cherimoya, I m from Osaka, how d I get in Los Angeles? .

I don t know Same way you came to the real world I guess, through the television I replied.

The television?

Mhm."

How?

I don t know, all I did was pick up a chemical, then Rachel over there smacked it out of my hand, and the television exploded, then you were magically here. I exaggerated.

Yuki looked as bewildered as I felt.

I need somewhere to stay Can I stay with you? asked Yuki.

That s not creepy at all! I replied, sarcastically.

She obviously didn t catch the sarcasm.

Okay, fine, you can stay at my place, but you re sleeping on the couch I said.

Aaron grinned at the first chapter. He quickly minimized Notepad and logged in to Tumblr and checked his email. The author of the fanic's news were scattered everywhere. He scrolled down until he found what she had of Chapter 2 so far. He grinned, copied it, opened notepad back up and began to type.

Chapter 2: Getting Used to It

Ian s POV The next day, when I woke up, I decided to check if it was all a dream. I went out into the living room of my apartment and .Nope. It s really happening. There really is a purple haired neko in my living room. She really did come from the TV. Am I going crazy? Are these just hallucinations? Please?

Aaron grinned evilly. The fun had just begun as he began to brainstorm ideas.


	2. The editing finally starts

Author's Note: HERE IT IS. Well anyway, at the end, if you want to know who the heck Eevee Hat Girl is, she's a brunette haired, blue eyed woman with a hat that looks like half an Eevee's head.

Aaron grinned at his computer: If you had not read chapter 1 already, let me tell you what he was doing: Continuing a story for tumblr with HIS ideas and posting it onto Fanfiction. He looked at his notepad and began to type away.

Ian's POV The next day, when I woke up, I decided to check if it was all a dream. I went out into the living room of my apartment and .Nope. It's really happening. There really is a purple haired neko in my living room. She really did come from the TV. Am I going crazy? Are these just hallucinations? Please? I just remembered, have I smoked or drank any recently? Nope, not that I've checked. While I was standing there remembering, Yuki had walked out the door. When I looked up to go talk to that strange anime Neko, she was gone from the couch. "Err... Yuki?" I called, racing to go get my glasses. When I came back, I saw Yuki walking around the backyard. "Yuki, can you get back inside?" I yelled. Yuki turned around, glaring a bit at me. "Kuso," I heard her mumble, and she walked back inside. "Why did you call me back inside?" she groaned. "You're a neko. Look at you. You go out on the streets like that, and people will think you're weird." I said. Yuki snarled, "Well I guess, Ian, what can you do to help that?" she asked. I shrugged. "Maybe go shopping for some clothes, like a hat to cover up those ears and stuff like that." I said. Yuki nodded. "I'll stay here and wait." she said. I nodded and left out the front door and into my car, turned on the breaks, and drove off to the nearest clothes store. But did this really mean to happen? Is there something special about me?

Meanwhile, in the Pokemon world...

Eevee Hat Girl sighed. She was a scientist working for PDoctor Notch, who was inventing an ability to use any special power. She looked around her room, filled with TVs and buttons with labels, with machines lining the walls and floor. She sighed, "Now which potion..." she sighed and looked up at the potions lining the wall on shelves. She pulled up a chair and stood on it, and grabbed a potion bottle with a green bubbling liquid inside. "How did he tell me again?" the woman mumbled, and found another one of the contraptions on the walls. She stood on the chair again and pulled it down, and poured the chemical in. But right then she heard tapping at the door. She looked through the tiny hole and could see a tiny glimpse of Doctor Notch's face. "Come in, doctor." Eevee Hat Girl said happily. The door opened as the doctor entered holding an envelope. "Eevee Hat Girl, 'mam, you have been sent a letter by a mysterious individual named... was it Aaron the Lucario? Yes it was!" he said. "He wants you over at his home by nightfall at the latest." he said. Eevee Hat Girl nodded, "Then I better get going." she said, and grabbed a large leather bag and put in some things she could use on her trip. She then grabbed her bike and walked out. "See you tomorrow, Doctor Notch." she called. "See you too." the doctor nodded and grinned as she biked her way out.


End file.
